La conteuse
by Valhalle
Summary: Les us et coutumes différent selon les lieux et les personnes. Il est souvent plus judicieux de s'en informer avant.


Après s'être restauré jusqu'à saturation, Jack se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Il adorait ces moments de détente. Toute l'équipe réunie autour d'un bon café, à discuter de leurs dernières expéditions, lui procurait toujours un sentiment de bien-être, le sentiment de se retrouver en quelque sorte avec sa famille et d'évoquer les bons et les mauvais moments passés ensemble.

Aujourd'hui ils n'avaient pas d'évènements extraordinaires à commenter, pas d'aventure palpitante, rien de bien excitant. Enfin pas de quoi en faire un roman.  
Il voulait juste revenir sur les jours précédents passés sur PX-0000, un point de détail lui échappait, pas vraiment très important, mais comme ils revenaient tout juste de la planète, le sujet était encore chaud.

Ce devait être une expédition de routine. Recenser un échantillon de la population et évaluer son degré d'évolution. La routine en quelque sorte mais qui devait leur montrer plusieurs facettes de la nature humaine.

A leur arrivée sur la planète, les membres de l'équipe SG1 n'eurent pas à chercher bien longtemps pour rencontrer des autochtones. En effet quelques uns d'entre eux étaient en train de chasser aux abords de la porte des étoiles.

Au premier coup d'œil, Jack nota les armes rudimentaires, des vêtements de confection simple. Une population à un stade d'évolution assez bas. Mais à voir leur réaction face à l'irruption de SG1 au milieu de leur terrain de chasse, curiosité plus qu'animosité, une population plutôt pacifique.

Sam et Daniel s'avancèrent les premiers vers le groupe de chasseurs. Ces derniers ne parurent pas le moins du monde effrayés et vinrent à leur rencontre.

Celui qui semblait être le chef s'adressa à eux :  
- Bienvenue à vous, nobles étrangers de la porte, si vos intentions sont pacifiques, joignez vous à nous. Dans le cas contraire, nous vous demanderons de partir.  
Jack ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire. Ce gars là n'a jamais dû rencontrer un Go'aould, pensa-t-il, sinon il ne serait pas là à nous sortir ces fadaises. Il n'aurait même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Sa première impression se confirmait, en plus de ne pas être une civilisation Hi-tech, ils avaient l'air légèrement naïfs.

- Merci à vous, répondit Daniel

Quelques échanges de politesses, les présentations, et voilà SG1 invitée à partager le repas au village de SAN ESPERANTO.

Durant le trajet, Jord, celui qui était bien le chef du groupe de chasseurs, apprit à l'équipe que son village, non loin d'ici, était régenté par une femme, Méline. C'est elle qui organisait la vie du village, qui se chargeait aussi de l'éducation des jeunes.  
Ils apprirent aussi que Méline n'était pas de leur monde, qu'elle était arrivée, elle aussi par la porte des étoiles.  
Ils pourraient la rencontrer ce soir car, comme à l'accoutumée, ils avaient une soirée lecture dans la grande salle des fêtes. Et l'on ne pouvait la déranger dans la journée, elle se concentrait sur la rédaction de son histoire du jour.  
Méline avait instauré cette coutume un soir sur deux, ceci afin d'apporter une distraction pour la communauté, tout en apportant un coté culturel à la jeunesse du village. Etant la seule à savoir lire et maîtriser l'art de l'écriture, elle rédigeait des histoires ou contes puis les lisait à haute voix lors de ces soirées.

Ca doit remplacer le théâtre ou le cinéma se dit Jack. Il avait hâte de rencontrer cette………chef de village, conteuse d'histoires.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, l'accueil fût des plus chaleureux. On pouvait au moins leur reconnaître ça, ils avaient l'air de braves gens. Leur règle de l'hospitalité voulait que des membres de leur communauté offrent le gîte aux nouveaux venus. C'est comme ça que Sam, se retrouva hébergée dans la famille de Jord, Jack sous le toit d'un jeune couple, quant à Teal'c et Daniel ils eurent la chance de se retrouver ensemble chez Antinéa, une matrone qui élevait seule ses deux enfants.

Après avoir fait connaissance avec une bonne partie du village, ils eurent la journée pour s'imprégner un peu de l'ambiance de la communauté, suivis de près par toute une ribambelle de gamins.

Le soir venu, chacun prit son souper chez ses hôtes respectifs. Mais la tension était palpable. Toutes et tous étaient impatients d'assister à la lecture du soir de leur bien-aimée déesse. Le moment venu, les villageois se dirigèrent vers la grande salle entraînant avec eux les membres de SG1.

La salle était immense, mais dépouillée. Pas de mobilier à part les petites tables pour poser les boissons, et un superbe trône en bois sculpté, recouvert de peaux, digne des grands rois vikings. Jack et son équipe, suivant l'exemple de leurs hôtes, s'assirent à même le sol. Une jeune fille vint immédiatement leur apporter une boisson, dont l'odeur découragea Sam d'en demander la composition.  
Un brouhaha régnait dans la pièce. Un tel saluant une telle, les enfants se courrant après, les uns interpellant les autres à chaque bout de la salle. L'ambiance était bon enfant.

Lorsqu'un vieillard debout près de l'entrée se mit à taper le sol avec un gros bâton, le bruit résonna dans toute la pièce et petit à petit le bruit diminua et les gens s'assirent. Dès que le calme fut total, la porte s'ouvrit, et dans l'encadrement se tenait une femme, petite, brune, vêtue aussi simplement que ses congénères. Daniel était déçu, il s'attendait à un joli petit brun de fille, en fait elle était quelconque, pas de quoi se retourner, et surtout bien plus âgée que lui.

Elle traversa l'assemblée pour se diriger vers son trône, sur lequel elle s'assit gracieusement tout en souriant aux villageois. Une fois installée, elle se tourna vers Jord qui s'était approché du siège.

- Jord, qu'as tu à me dire mon ami ?  
Une voix agréable, chaude voire sensuelle pensa Jack. Son expérience l'incitait à se méfier de ce genre de voix car bien souvent elles appartenaient à des vipères.

- Bien aimée Méline, nous voulons te présenter des nouveaux venus, qui comme toi, il y a bien longtemps, sont arrivés par la porte des étoiles. Ils sont, d'après leur dire, des soldats terriens en mission de reconnaissance. Si cela te parle, pour nous c'est du charabia. Tout ce que nous pouvons dire, c'est qu'ils sont amicaux.  
- Merci à toi mon ami. Effectivement ça me parle un peu. Soldats et amicaux, drôle d'assemblage. Mais si tu le dis…pourquoi pas. Présentez vous donc chers soldats.

Jack prit la parole en premier, puis présenta toute son équipe ainsi que le but de leur mission. S'ensuivit un échange de politesses entre la chef du village et le SG1. Puis à l'initiative de Méline chacun leva son verre pour porter un toast aux étrangers.  
Le vieillard au bâton, rejoua un coup de son instrument, et annonça à la cantonade que la chef du village allait entamer son histoire du soir.  
Méline prit une pile de ce qui avait l'air d'être des parchemins et se lança dans sa lecture dans un silence quasi religieux.

Daniel était amusé de la situation. La tradition des conteurs de village existait aussi sur Terre, mais il y a quelques centaines d'années que ce n'était plus pratiqué. Ce retour dans le passé donnait un petit coté rustique à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
Pendant ce temps, Sam, Teal'c et Jack étaient intrigués, à la fois par le contexte, une communauté entière réunie dans une même activité si incongrue, et par la narration elle-même, une vague histoire d'amour entre deux jeunes gens, que leurs parents n'approuvaient pas. Mais au bout d'une heure de lecture Jack commença à montrer des signes d'impatience et de lassitude. En tant qu'homme d'action, rester planté là à ne rien faire qu'écouter une gentille petite histoire romantique ne faisait pas partie de son style d'activité. Si encore l'histoire avait été plus…..coriace, il aurait pu s'y intéresser jusqu'au bout, mais n 'étant pas d'un naturel sentimental, du moins pas en public, il commençait à s'ennuyer profondément.  
En revanche l'état d'esprit de Jack ne faisait pas l'unanimité. A voir tous ces visages radieux tournés vers elle. Ils étaient comme suspendus à ses lèvres, avalant les mots qui sortaient de cette bouche comme le nectar le plus divin qui soit. Jack était stupéfait de voir la façon dont elle captivait leur attention avec une histoire, somme toute, complètement banale.  
Une inquiétude soudaine s'empara de lui, il se tourna brusquement vers Sam, puis Teal'c et enfin Daniel. Il fut soulagé, vu leurs petits sourires en coin et le clin d'œil de Sam, de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas en extase devant Méline. Il crut pendant une fraction de seconde que sa voix devait avoir une sonorité hypnotique.

Perdu dans ses pensées paranoïaques, il ne prit pas tout de suite conscience que Méline s'était arrêtée. C'est lorsqu'il entendit la salve d'applaudissements, et vit la liesse générale qu'il comprit que l'histoire était finie.  
La salle était en délire. Des sifflets retentissaient autour de lui, des « bravo, hourra, une autre » fusaient de toutes parts. Jack, Daniel et Teal'c, médusés, n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

Sam, qui applaudissait aussi, se pencha vers lui et lui murmura :  
- Ces gens sont charmants. Ils s'amusent comme des enfants. Si tout le monde pouvait être comme ça…….bon d'accord il faudrait supporter ces contines un soir sur deux….  
- Je n'ose même pas imaginer une vie entière à écouter ça……Pitié, mon royaume pour un bon Go'aould à combattre.  
Sam lui mit un petit coup de coude dans le bras en riant :  
- Colonel ! Soyez diplomate, ces gens ont l'air tout à fait satisfaits de leur soirée.  
- Eh bien tant mieux pour eux, car en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est d'aller dormir. Demain nous devrons continuer notre exploration de cette planète « peace and love ».  
- Colonel ! s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton faussement outré.

Le silence revint dans la salle lorsque Méline s'adressa aux membres de SG1.  
- Alors amis étrangers, avez vous passé une bonne soirée en notre compagnie ?  
Sam, sentant que Jack allait faire preuve de sa courtoisie habituelle, s'empressa de répondre à sa place :  
- Tout à fait, Méline et nous vous en sommes très reconnaissants  
- Très bonne en effet, rajouta Daniel, n'est ce pas Teal'c ?  
- Oui, très, très bonne soirée

Jack secoua discrètement la tête devant tant de complaisance de la part de son équipe. Contrairement à eux, il avait du mal à faire semblant. Alors il préféra changer de sujet :  
- Bon, si ça n'ennuie personne, et sans vouloir paraître discourtois, mon équipe et moi-même sommes assez fatigués, et nous devons nous lever tôt demain. Nous aimerions aller nous coucher, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.  
- Bien sûr, je comprends tout à fait, répondit Méline.

Jack fit mine de se retourner pour partir, ce genre de babillages commençant sincèrement à l'agacer.

- Cependant j'aimerai quand même avoir votre avis sur la soirée et l'histoire, reprit Méline

Jack entendit Daniel murmurer un « aie, aie, aie » que lui seul pouvait entendre au moment où il se retournait pour répondre :  
- Ecoutez Méline, loin de moi l'idée de vous froisser, mais je suis fatigué, et je ne suis pas un grand amateur d'histoires en général, et d'histoires d'amour en particulier……  
Un murmure de désapprobation parcourut l'assemblée. Les visages les plus proches de lui paraissaient choqués, limite horrifiés par les propos qu'il venait de tenir. Sentant qu'il avait peut être été un peu désagréable, il fit une tentative pour se rattraper :  
- Bien entendu, je ne critique en aucun cas votre mode de vie, ….du coin de l'œil, il vit Sam faire la grimace…..je pense que ce que vous faites plaît à ces gens, c'est le principal et j'en suis très heureux pour eux. Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit, nous sommes des étrangers et nous n'avons pas forcément les mêmes goûts….  
Le murmure s'amplifia. Il avait la désagréable sensation de s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans le discours offensant. Ne sachant plus comment s'en sortir, il opta pour la sortie rapide :  
- Veuillez m'excuser mais je vais me coucher, si vous le voulez bien, nous en reparlerons demain. Bonne nuit  
Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il entendit tout de même avant d'atteindre la porte, la voix de Méline qui lui souhaitait bonne nuit, puis Sam qui essayait de l'excuser auprès des villageois, en mettant son comportement sur le compte de la fatigue.

Légèrement énervé, Jack rentra, sans même avoir pris le temps de commenter la soirée avec son équipe. Tasime, son hôte, et sa femme rentrèrent peu de temps après lui. Ils ne firent aucune allusion à la discussion entre Méline et lui, et juste avant de se coucher, Tasime vint même lui offrir une boisson chaude, lui assurant qu'elle l'aiderait à mieux dormir et à se retaper plus rapidement. Effectivement, une fois couché, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Jack se surprit à se lever tard, mais très reposé. Certainement l'effet de la boisson que lui avait servi Tasime.  
Affamé, il sortit de la chambre, se dirigeant vers ce qui devait être la pièce principale, s'attendant à sentir une bonne odeur de café ou du moins quelque chose de rapprochant. Mais, rien, ni personne dans la maison.  
N'osant pas trop fouiller, il décida d'aller rejoindre ses amis. Une fois dehors, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. En passant devant un étal de nourriture, son estomac le rappela à l'ordre. Il détestait avoir le ventre vide le matin. Il se dit qu'en tant qu'étranger, le propriétaire de l'étal lui offrirait peut être de quoi se sustenter.  
- Bonjour,  
- Bonjour, répondit le commerçant  
- Dites moi, je n'ai pas mangé et je n'ai pas non plus de quoi vous acheter quelque chose. Auriez vous la bonté de m'offrir juste de quoi faire taire mon ventre ?  
- Vous m'en voyez désolé, lui dit l'homme, mais la maison ne fait pas de crédit.  
Jack se sentit un penaud. Il était persuadé que son statut de visiteur lui aurait conféré quelques avantages, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Ces gens avaient l'air très sympathique mais commerçants.

Il décida d'aller retrouver Sam, Teal'c et Daniel lorsqu'il les aperçut, flânant dans les rues du village. Il leur fit signe, content de voir des visages connus. Ils vinrent à sa rencontre. Tout comme lui, ils avaient les mines fraîches et disposes de personnes qui ont passé une excellente nuit.  
- Content de vous retrouver, leur dit-il  
- Nous aussi Jack, dit Daniel. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais nous, nous avons dormi comme des bébés. Je me sens prêt à parcourir cette planète dans son intégralité en une matinée. Pas vous ?  
- Si, si mais juste après avoir déjeuné. Je déteste démarrer la journée à jeun.  
- Nous, c'est fait précisa Sam. Petit déjeuner royal !  
- Bien, laissez moi le temps de trouver de quoi manger, et je vous rejoins immédiatement.  
- Pas de problème Jack, ça nous laissera un peu de temps pour faire le tour du village et voir comment vivent ces braves gens répliqua Daniel.  
- On se retrouve ici même dans trente minutes. A tout de suite.

Jack avait repéré un autre marchand vers lequel il se dirigea. Tout comme chez le premier commerçant, il se vit refuser poliment toute possibilité de manger gratuitement. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il décida de retourner chez Tasime, il y trouverait bien quelque chose à grignoter ou mieux, le couple sera là et lui offrira un petit déjeuner.  
Arrivé dans la maison, vide, il se mit en quête d'une substantielle nourriture sans fouiller vraiment, il ne se le serait pas permis. Il espérait juste trouver quelques fruits ou autre en évidence. Il se serait servi, puis en aurait parlé à Tasime, lui expliquant qu'il avait vraiment très faim. Mais rien ! En désespoir de cause il se dirigea vers ce qu'il supposait être le garde-manger, mais la porte était fermée à clé.  
A croire que tout cela était prémédité !  
Puis soudain, il réalisa à quel point il était stupide. Ses rations !  
- Suis je bête, pensa-t-il à voix haute, l'équipe emmène toujours quelques rations dans son équipement. Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?  
Il retourna dans la pièce où il avait dormi. Son sac et tout son équipement était sous le lit. Il récupéra le tout et fut d'abord surpris de ne pas voir son arme. Un frisson désagréable lui remonta le long de la nuque. Il ouvrit son sac précipitamment. Rien ! Pas le plus petit sachet de ration, mais le pire, au premier coup d'œil, il avait tout de suite constaté la disparition de son GDO.  
Cette planète n'était peut être pas aussi tranquille qu'elle paraissait. Il devait rejoindre les autres afin de les aviser de la situation.  
Il n'eut pas trop de mal à retrouver l'équipe, étant donné la taille assez réduite du village. Ils devisaient prêt de la place centrale avec Jord.  
En arrivant à leur hauteur, la conversation s'arrêta.  
- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda-t-il à Jord, qui perçut une certaine tension dans le ton de sa requête.  
- A quel propos Jack ?  
- Comment ça, à quel propos ? Mais au sujet de la disparition de mon équipement, arme, rations et surtout GDO, s'emporta-t-il.  
- Ah, ça ? Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne vous les a subtilisés que pour un temps assez court.  
- Mais c'est du matériel militaire, il est hors de question que vous me le ……subtilisiez. De quel droit et pour quel motif, je vous pris ?  
- Ordres de Méline.  
- Quoi ? mais ….  
- En fait, ce n'est pas votre matériel technique qui était visé, mais plutôt votre nourriture. Mais si vous le désirez, Méline pourra vous donner plus d'explications. Allez la voir….puis il quitta le groupe sans un mot de plus.  
- Mais….qu'est ce que……quoi…Méline…mais…… ? Je vais aller voir cette Méline sur le champ. Qui vient avec moi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses amis.  
- Euh….ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais…je vais continuer mon tour du village si ça ne vous ennuie pas Jack, répondit Daniel.  
- Daniel veut que je l'accompagne, surenchérit Teal'c  
- Ok je vois, les gars. Bien, Carter ?  
- Pour tout vous dire…j'ai vu quelques objets artisanaux qui m'intriguent…alors je crois que je vais aller voir ça de plus près.  
- Bon ! Je vois que je suis bien soutenu par mon équipe, ironisa Jack….Ce n'est pas grave, je peux me débrouiller seul. Cette Méline ne me fait pas peur. Donnez moi dix minutes, je règle le problème et on repart.  
Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la maison qu'on lui avait désignée la veille comme étant celle de Méline. Il ne prit même la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. Il pénétra dans une vaste pièce au centre de laquelle, sur une sorte de canapé, au milieu de coussins, était allongée Méline dégustant ce qui semblait être une sorte de gâteau.  
Son estomac lui envoya un signe de colère qu'il exprima en envoyant la porte claquer contre le chambranle.  
- Que signifie ce comportement, s'emporta-t-il ? Allez vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous m'avez dérobé mon équipement et pour quoi je ne trouve pas de quoi manger ?  
- Bonjour soldat Jack, le nargua Méline en avalant une bouchée de son entremet.  
- Colonel ! Je suis le colonel Jack O'Neill.  
La faim le rendait nerveux et colérique.  
- Je comprends votre humeur, Jack, mais rassurez vous, nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous laisser mourir de faim. En attendant nous vous avons quand même laissé votre gourde. Nous ne voudrions pas vous voir vous déshydrater. Et l'eau est un très bon coupe-faim, paraît-il.  
- Ma gourde ?…je….oui…non je n'avais pas vu, mais merci de me sauver la vie en me laissant ma si précieuse gourde. On sous-estime trop souvent les qualités d'une gourde. Mais pourrais je savoir quand vous comptez me laisser manger et me rendre mon équipement ? Et pourquoi moi, alors que le reste de mon équipe n'a pas été privé de nourriture ?  
- Vous n'avez pas une petite idée ?  
- Non, désolé mais je ne vois pas…..  
- Rappelez vous, hier soir….  
- Ne me dites pas que vous….et moi……je vous aurai déçu ?, et vous vous vengez. dit Jack avec un sourire  
- Arrêtez de faire l'idiot ! Vous savez très bien qu'hier vous avez osé me critiquer ainsi que mon histoire devant tout mon village.  
- Hein ? Vous n'êtes pas en train de me dire que vous m'en voulez de vous avoir donné mon avis sans détour ?  
- Exactement, vous avez fait le fanfaron devant mon peuple et m'avez offensé. J'ai donc décidé de vous priver de repas, de réquisitionner vos rations et vos armes pour ne pas vous laisser chasser, et afin que vos amis ne vous aident pas, je leur ai confisqué aussi leur matériel.  
- Non, ironisa-t-il, vous plaisantez ? Je vous ai juste dit que j'étais fatigué et que les histoires ne faisaient pas parties de mes hobbies…….et vous vous êtes vexée ? J'en reviens pas…..il se mit à rire…alors….si je vous avais balancé une tomate, vous m'auriez déclaré la guerre ? Il rit de plus belle.  
- Ca suffit, soldat Jack, on ne se moque pas impunément de moi. Et pour la peine, je ne vous rendrais votre équipement que demain, et bien sûr toujours rien à manger….Maintenant sortez immédiatement d'ici, explosa-t-elle  
Jack s'exécuta, mais sans se départir du fou rire qui l'avait gagné petit à petit.  
- Au revoir, maîtresse……..je….ne……recommencerai….plus…promis…….croix de bois, croix de fer….Puis il sortit en s'esclaffant, sous les invectives de Méline.  
S'en était trop, il était bloqué dans une mini dictature, sans manger, et sans moyen de rentrer à la base juste pour avoir donné son avis sur un conte. Il riait encore lorsqu'il retrouva SG1. En les voyant, dans la rue, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que chacun d'entre eux tenait dans ses mains une sorte de sandwich. Il se dirigea vers le plus près d'entre eux, en l'occurrence Daniel. Celui-ci voyant Jack venir droit sur lui, recula instinctivement et engloutit ce qui lui restait dans les mains. Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent d'horreur en voyant la dernière bouchée disparaître dans la bouche de son équipier. Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Teal'c jeter ses restes à un chien errant, quant à Carter, elle avait immédiatement changé de direction en le voyant, lui tournant le dos.  
Arrivé à la hauteur de Daniel, la stupeur le cloua sur place.  
- Mais……mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Pourquoi ? Vous savez bien que je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir ? Et vous savez aussi que je suis de très mauvaise humeur quand je suis affamé ? Alors pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir gardé un peu ? J'attends vos explications. N'est ce pas CARTER ! Aboya-t-il pour qu'elle l'entende bien.  
Elle s'arrêta net, puis revint vers eux. Alentour, les villageois se retournaient sur eux, avec des regards mi-inquiets, mi-amusés. La scène avait quelque chose de croquignolesque. Un colonel reprochant à ses subalternes de ne pas lui avoir donné à manger, ça prêtait à sourire.  
- Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, colonel, nous avions nous aussi très faim, expliqua Daniel.  
- Très faim ? Mais vous avez déjeuné ce matin ? Vous me racontez des salades Daniel.  
- En fait…..euh…..disons que……  
- On ne pouvait pas vous donner quoi que ce soit, l'interrompit Sam.  
- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc, Carter ?  
- Parce que……parce qu'on nous a menacé de nous priver de manger à notre tour si on vous donnait quelque chose, et ce, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Alors vu la façon dont ils réussissent à cacher leur réserve, nous nous sommes dit qu'il valait mieux obtempérer. Nous n'aurions pas pu rester le ventre vide plus d'une journée, colonel. Voilà vous savez tout colonel.  
- Mais c'est pas vrai !! C'est quoi cette planète d'affameurs ? Ca devrait être interdit dans l'univers, une sorte de convention de Genève galactique. Ne jamais priver des visiteurs de nourriture, non, jamais ! On ne peut pas faire ça, c'est inhumain.  
Il entendit Sam pouffer derrière lui, ce qui l'énerva de plus belle. Il partit à reculons, en les menaçant du doigt :  
- Puisque c'est comme ça, ne m'adressez plus la parole de la journée, je retourne chez Tasime, je me couche et vous ne me réveillez que demain lorsque cette charmante Méline m'aura rendu mon équipement et que nous pourrons lever le camp. C'est bien compris ?  
- Oui, mon colonel, répondirent-ils en cœur et au garde à vous. Tout sourire.  
- Et cessez de vous moquer de votre supérieur ou je vous colle un rapport pour non assistance à personne en danger.  
Il eut droit à un « Bien, mon colonel » collectif.  
Marchant à reculons, il ne vit pas le chien que Teal'c avait nourri et qui se léchait encore les babines. Il buta sur lui, et s'affala de tout son long dans le milieu de la rue. Le chien s'enfuit en aboyant alors que les badauds qui avaient assisté à la scène éclatèrent de rire.  
Afin de ne pas envenimer les choses, toute l'équipe fit mine de regarder ailleurs, attendant que Jack se relève puis reparte en grommelant plus ou moins des insultes à l'encontre du chien et de tous les membres de la race canine.  
Ce fut la dernière fois de la journée qu'ils le virent.

Après un bon repas et une bonne nuit, ce fut à l'aube qu'ils furent réveillés, par un Jack exécrable, affamé, mais pressé de quitter ce lieu.  
Ils apprirent plus tard, qu'il était allé chez Méline dès son réveil, avait exigé qu'on lui rende tout ce qui lui appartenait afin de quitter au plus vite cette planète.  
Méline jugeant que la punition était arrivée à terme, accéda à sa demande et lui demanda par la même occasion d'éviter de revenir dans son village. Les gens qui ne savaient pas apprécier à sa juste valeur son talent de conteuse n'étaient pas les bienvenus.  
Jack lui promis qu'à l'avenir il éviterait ce coin de l'univers, et que si par hasard il recroisait le chemin d'un ou d'une conteuse, il lui tordrait le coup juste avant d'être privé de repas.

De retour sur Terre, Jack n'adressa mot à personne et se dirigea sans plus attendre vers le mess. Il ne réapparut qu'une heure plus tard à la cafétéria, gavé comme une oie, repus et satisfait.

Il avait retrouvé le sourire, et plaisantait avec son équipe. C'est pour ça qu'il aimait se détendre ici, avec eux.  
L'ambiance détendue poussa même Daniel à confier qu'on ne les avait jamais menacé de les priver de repas, lorsqu'il les avait rencontrés dans la rue. Ils voulaient juste plaisanter.  
Daniel n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà la petite crème soufflée que Jack dégustait avec son café s'écrasa sur son visage.  
Même Teal'c se retint d'éclater de rire…..


End file.
